


The Universe Is Going To Catch You

by LoneWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, and scott adorableness....because he's adorable, lots of teasing, rated m for later chapters...just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf/pseuds/LoneWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s upside down. Their lives are all upside down. They are all riding on a crazy roller coaster that doesn't want to stop. With each twist and turn, she doesn't know what to expect. Hell, she never expected this. Like, at all. Who would've expected this? Nobody. And part of her feels like she’s betraying her best friend, the one who forgave her for screwing up countless of times. And maybe the other half is saying, no screaming, to just give in and forget about the world. To forget about what everyone else thinks and wants. </p><p>He tells her that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Universe Is Going To Catch You

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-Beta'd, so all of the mistakes are on my behalf.

The Universe Is Going To Catch You

 

It’s upside down. Their lives are all upside down. They are all riding on a crazy roller coaster that doesn’t want to stop. With each twist and turn, she doesn’t know what to expect. Hell, she never expected _this_. Like, at all. Who would’ve expected this? Nobody. And part of her feels like she’s betraying her best friend, the one who forgave her for screwing up countless of times. And maybe the other half is saying, no screaming, to just give in and forget about the world. To forget about what everyone else thinks and wants.

 _He_ tells her that.

_“Jackson left.” Lydia simply says._

_Stiles and Scott just stare at her blankly while Allison picks at her crossbow._

_“He what?” Stiles asks, breaking the silence._

_“He. Left.” Lydia repeats impudently._

_And while she’s still pissed off at Jackson for abandoning her in the middle of all the chaos, the look of pure relief and smugness on Stiles face makes her blood boil._

_“Why did he leave?” Allison adds in with a small voice._

_Lydia looks at Scott, who’s weary and confused, and then back at Allison. “He said that he should hide out and go somewhere people don’t know who he is, considering the fact that he was kidnapped and seemingly dead on the lacrosse field.” Lydia sighed._

_“Oh, okay.” Allison says awkwardly. “Are, are you okay?”_

_“I’m fine.” Lydia replies with a plastic smile._

The days pass by all very blurry and the alpha pack is now gone. Lydia still wakes up every night, sprawled across her bed, sheets and pillows thrown on the floor. She can’t get his voice out of her head. It’s like a tick and the same words repeat over and over again. Each dream, burning red eyes from the darkness of the woods follow her, ready to strike. The low muffled growling pulsates through her bones until she feels like she’s about to explode. She can’t take it anymore.

It’s a Monday and Lydia’s as moody as every other teen is on a Monday morning. Instead of being dolled up and jubilant, the bags and dark circles under her eyes are visible and she’s wearing sweats with Jackson’s key on a chain strung around her neck. She tells herself that this is getting over him, that slow steps are for the better.

 _Don’t I look like the sexiest thing that’s ever walked the planet?_ She thinks sarcastically.

She turns the corner of the hallway and see’s Scott, Isaac and Stiles discussing something that seems important. Although Scott looks oblivious as to where the conversation has ended up on.

Lydia puts on her act and strides to the boys. “What’s going on?” She prods.

Stiles spins around, obviously taken off guard. The others don’t seem bothered. _They’re fucking werewolves for god sake._

“Woah - you scared me!” Stiles says breathlessly.

“We were just talking about what game to get next for our Xbox tournament at Stiles’ house Friday.” Isaac said.

“Oh, that’s…cool.” Lydia replies. 

“Do you want to come?” Stiles asks. Both he and Isaac look at her with hopeful eyes.

“Pass.” She says almost robotically.

She can feel the tension in the air and thinks about how awkward it is since both Isaac and Stiles had a crush on her, maybe they still do after all this time.

Scott shifts slightly in the corner. He looks drained and uncaring of the situation.

Lydia wonders if he’s still waiting for Allison.

It’s pathetic really.

-

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned in life, it’s to always have a backup. That would be you, you're immunity makes you the perfect plan B.” He whispers in her ear. “You wouldn’t turn from the bite, you wouldn’t die but you would be able to do one very important thing.” The voice echoes in her mind before silencing. Like every other time, she wakes up, kicking and weeping from the abrupt scream that sounds too animalistic to be anywhere near human.  

She hates being so helpless. She wants to feel something, anything. Feel the adrenaline flow through her body. Have a gust of wind flow though her hair at extreme heights or run with the wolves. She wants to feel _alive_.  

So she takes a walk. It’s not something she thinks of when she wants to be an adrenaline junkie for one night. But she’d rather be outside in the crisp air than lying on her bed, wallowing in self-pity.  Her feet guide her. She doesn’t think, just walks and ignores the twigs cracking with every step and the thought of the glowing red eyes following her.

Lydia stops when she comes to the river in the middle of the woods. It’s a beautiful sight, the sound of the water flowing and how the moonlight glistens off of it is remarkable. She looks down and her toes are numb and bleeding from twigs that splintered in her skin. She wiggles them to get some feeling back but then focuses on the tall rock by the water. She sees something set on the edge of it. Out of curiosity, she climbs up the rock to see what is. At the tip of the rock, lies a pair of combat boots and t-shirt.

“What the hell?” She whispers. She looks at the river and see’s someone floating in the water and involuntarily rushes to it.

She’s splashing the water everywhere and her legs feel heavier as she gets deeper and deeper. Her feet slip on algae and she can barely stand. The water is above her neck before she has to go under to pull the person out.

He or she’s heavy in the water. And she’s thankful the current is working in her favor. The person is kicking in the water and yells. “What are you doing?” The voice is too familiar.

Lydia drags into the shallow end where the rock is evenly laid out like pavement. She throws the person onto the slab of rock and cringes as she hears the head smack it hard. 

“Scott?” Lydia says and she’s baffled.

“What the -” Scott says breathlessly. “Shit that hurt.”

“I’m pretty sure you’ve been through worse.” She comments.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Scott manages to say.

“Saving your ass,” She wipes her soaked hair out of her face. “I thought you were dead or something or you were trying to kill yourself.”

Scott laughs harshly. “I’ve got too many people relying on me to do that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, it’s nothing.” Scott sets himself up and shakes his head to get the water off.

“Okay you’re not a dog.” Lydia complains. 

“Sorry.” He replies.

Lydia hesitates before asking. “What were you doing out there in twenty degree water?”

“Why’d you dive in after me?” Scott replies sarcastically. She shoots him a look and sees him hesitate a moment, thinking through his words and swallows. “I was just going out for a swim.” Scott trails off.

He’s a horrible liar and she doesn’t buy in to it. “Sure.”

“If this is twenty-one questions, then it’s my turn.” Scott says and goes to put his shirt and shoes back on. “Why were you out here at like 3 am?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” She says.

Scott hands her his jacket and then takes it after realizing how much she’s shivering. “I can cur.” He huffs. “Want me to walk you home?”

“I don’t need to be escorted Scott, I can take care of myself.”

“I know. It’s just that it’s dangerous out here, especially since these last few months.”

He takes her home anyways. Something about the way he walks and the look in his eyes tells her that he’s putting off a lot more than what’s going on. It’s a silent connection between the two. She simply understands him.

-

It becomes a habit. Lydia walks in the woods and finds Scott laying on the rock and looking over the water. They sometimes talk but mostly sit in silence. He asks her how she’s doing and she tells him she’s ‘fine.’ It’s easier to lie than tell the truth. And she knows that he knows she’s lying – but still doesn’t call her out on it. Lydia likes the fact that he doesn’t push into saying or doing anything.

Well, not always.  

Scott kicks off his shoes and unbuckles his pants all while Lydia glares at him. “Come on.” He urges.

“What?” Lydia asks and Scott gestures to the water with his head. “No way in hell.” She states.

“It’s not that cold.” Scott tests the water with his foot. “Not at all.”

She can see the goose bumps rise on his skin. “You’re a horrible liar.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time you jumped into the water.” He says encouragingly.

“Well that’s because last time I thought you were drowning,” Lydia clarifies. “Sadly you weren’t.” She whispers.

Scott sighs loudly. “That’s it.” He grabs the hem off his shirt and pulls it over his head and stands there in his underwear and socks with a determined expression. In four long steps he’s at Lydia’s side, picking her up and dumping her into the water with him.

It takes a few seconds for Lydia to process what the hell just happened and why she’s screaming, “I’m going to kill you Scott McCall!” in ice cold water. Her whole body is in shock from the sudden drop of temperature as she mutters “Oh my fucking god,” repeatedly.

His giggles drone out her angry mumbling and his smile are all dimples. It’s hard for her not smile as well but she chokes down the laugh because she must stay mad at him. Lydia ends up looking like a pouting baby.

“You look like a sad puppy.” Scott teases.

“Hey,” Lydia counters. “The dog jokes are meant to be directed towards you.”

Scott shrugs and she splashes as much water as she can in his face. “This is a $90 dress you just ruined.” She complains and swims towards the shore.

“Sorry.”

“Say sorry to your wallet, you’re paying for this.”

She can hear him huff before swimming to the shore as well. “I was trying to have some fun.” He states.

Scott can feel her eyes rolling. “Wait,” she says.

“What? What is it?” He panics at the tone of her voice.

“My necklace,” Lydia looks around hurriedly. “I must have lost it in the water.” She glares at him once again and he looks helpless and innocent.

…

“I can’t see it anywhere.” He’s searching through the river in knee high water. He’s still sopping wet and his body is all being showcased – which she doesn’t complain, he does have a nice ass and abs.

“Keep looking.” Lydia says and she mischievously backs away as far as possible with his clothes, making sure to be careful enough so that he doesn’t notice.   

“There’s nothing in here Lydia, I can’t see a thing.” He gives up and looks to the tree she was pushed up on. “Lydia?” There’s not sight of her and the worst case scenarios start to clog up in his mind. “Lydia!” He shouts and rushes out of the water.

He doesn’t notice his clothes missing and starts looking in every direction possible. Scott stops, decides to think smart and use his werewolf senses to track her down and picks up the smell of cherry lip balm and droned out vanilla perfume. He follows the scent while racing through the bristle and weeds, almost completely naked. Soon enough he comes to Lydia’s house that he forgot was right along the tree line of the woods. He jumps over the cement wall that puts a barrier between the woods and the pool.

Still sopping wet and still only in his underwear, Scott walks up to the glass door. “Lydia, are you okay?” He shouts, though he tries his best to quiet given the fact he can hear her mother snoring from outside.

“The big bad wolf finally found me.” He hears her say from above him. Scott looks up and she has a smirk on her face that screams joy and, surprisingly, danger. “Where is your clothing mister wolf?” She mocks and eyes at the pool.

Scott follows her line of sight. “Seriously?” He says. His clothes are floating in the pool and his shoes are tied up on the flagpole. “How did you even get up there?” He asks in disbelief.

“Never underestimate an angry redhead.” She replies with a grin.

-

“Oh my god, Scott. Who would’ve guessed you’re a werewolf.” Lydia watched him as he tried to retrieve his shoes from the flagpole. “Just jump on the roof and get it.”

“Your mom is in the bedroom right below it.” He whispers angrily.

Lydia leaves the window and comes outside. “Get inside or else you’ll wake her up.”

He looks up at his shoes and then back to her, and finally complies. 

**Author's Note:**

> So would you guys like it if I continued with this story? There will be guaranteed smut later...if that's what your dirty minds are wanting!


End file.
